


Lament

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Catharsis, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, My Chemical Romance References, sad songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: Virgil is very interested in the little boxes with the voices trapped in them.Roman’s playlist just happens to be a bit of a hazard.Love and Other FairytalesVerse





	Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from centrumlumina over on tumblr:
> 
> "Very silly prompt time: LAOFT Virgil discovering My Chemical Romance"
> 
> Me: oh yeah, i can write this itll be adorable  
> hellbrain: HA no its Sad Boy Hours
> 
> also this is a real playlist i have

“So, how many voices do you have trapped in the little box?” said Virgil.

Roman snorted, and Virgil frowned in response. Patton giggled behind his hand and Logan was clearly trying to hide a smile in his book. They were all sprawled across Roman’s floor (except for Logan in the bean bag) with Virgil hunched over Roman’s phone and the rest of them facing him.

“They’re not trapped in the phone,” said Roman fondly, “They’re recorded. It’s just a copy of their voices,”

Virgil nodded, tapping it again. He was a little too cold for the screen, and had to tap two or three times usually to get it to work.

“So how many?”

“People are always adding more,” said Roman, “And it’s already a pretty uncountable number. Millions, easily,”

Virgil looked dubious.

“What’s this?” he said, clicking on the most recent Spotify playlist and when Roman realized what it was he lunged, but Virgil’s hand on his chest stopped him.

“‘songs that sound better if you sing them while you pretty cry’?” Virgil read. Patton’s giggles redoubled and Logan actually snorted.

“It’s a playlist,” said Roman tightly, “A collection of songs,”

“That sound better if you sing them while you cry?” smirked Virgil, and Roman rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the flush on his cheeks, “That’s very specific,”

Giving up any chance of maintaining his dignity, Roman clicked the play button.

The playlist cycled. Virgil liked a lot of it, which Roman was a little more surprised by than he probably should have been. Roman had heard fae music and it ranged from sounding like very skillfully played but mostly normal songs and something that resembled nothing so much as hand saws.

He was more enthusiastic than Logan, certainly, who wasn’t much of a music person but preferred mostly instrumentals. Patton and Roman usually liked the same kinds but he only listened to sad songs when he  _was_  sad, so he wasn’t super into this particular collection at the moment.

The song clicked over again, and by now they’d migrated from the floor to the bed, Virgil on his side with the phone laid flat on the comforter next to him and Roman with his head propped up on his hand. Logan was still in the bean bag chair, his eyes now closed, as he’d abandoned his book in favor of Patton. Patton was curled up in Logan’s lap and watching Roman and Virgil with an impossibly soft expression.

Roman returned the smile and Patton’s grew. Roman looked back down.

The smile dimmed.

“Hey, Verge, are you okay?”

Virgil startled, looking up at Roman with an uncharacteristically vulnerable expression and slightly shiny eyes.

“Hey,” soothed Roman, looking down and tuning back into the music.

He immediately winced.

“I can skip that for you,” he said, reaching out, because “The Ghost of You” was not a song Virgil needed to hear to begin with, let alone be subjected to the whole of.

But Virgil cut off his reach, placing his hand over Roman’s and pressing it gently to the bed.

“No, it’s… it’s nice,” he said quietly.

“…You sure?” Roman murmured.

Virgil nodded.

Logan and Patton were eyeing them now, faintly worried. Roman hesitated, then gestured them up. It’d be a squeeze, but he figured it was worth it.

The song came to an end, and after a few seconds Virgil looked up again with a wan smile.

“I think I get it,” he said.

“Get what?” said Patton, who had laid his head on Virgil’s stomach.

“Why you have the playlist,”

Roman smiled, but it was a little sad, kissing Virgil on the forehead.

“It’s a good song,” said Virgil quietly.

And if his voice was a little choked up, none of the others were going to call him on it.  

**Author's Note:**

> im [ tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors ](%E2%80%9Dtulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) over on tumblr and i thrive on attention


End file.
